NaruSaku Oneshots
by spazzgirl
Summary: a story filled with one-shots about everyone's fave pairing NaruSaku. Each chapter will take place in human and shinobi world. Reviews are most welcome


**NaruSaku One-shots**

**Spazz: yo**

**Naruto: hey why aren't you working on ****Under My Skin?**

**Spazz: if you remembered in one of my author's note that I said I'd write a NaruSaku one-shot series, this is the rated T version**

**Naruto: when will you start the rated M one?**

**Sakura: Naruto be nice, she's sick**

**Spazz: I've been sick for three days now and it's irritating me**

**Naruto: I'm sorry *whimpers***

**Spazz: you should be, it's annoying so much coughing and sniffling, I couldn't even sleep one day much less eat breakfast, all I had was two mini muffins and that was it**

**Naruto: it's amazing that you are alive**

**Spazz: *glares* don't make me hurt you**

**Naruto: *cowers* I'm so sorry Spazzgirl-sama**

**Spazz: *smiles* good boy *pats Naruto* anyways I really have to catch up with the anime series **

**Naruto: too busy with other stuff I suppose?**

**Spazz: hell yes**

**Naruto: I feel unloved**

**Spazz: you have Sakura**

**Naruto: but Sakura doesn't even like me**

**Sakura: why the hell did you bring me up?**

**Spazz: because Naruto's being annoying about feeling unloved**

**Naruto: Sakura love me, love me say that you love me**

**Sakura: if I say "I love you Naruto," will you shut up?**

**Naruto: yes**

**Sakura: I love you**

**Naruto: yeah!**

**Spazz: Naruto do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Spazz doesn't own any content of Naruto**

**Spazz: each story takes place in a different place in the human world and shinobi world and yes they are 18 but I will change the age before the story starts**

**ENJOY!**

**Setting: shinobi world in Sakura's apartment**

* * *

**Ch1: It won't fit**

"For the last time Naruto, I told you this was a bad idea."

"But Sakura I'm telling you it's a brilliant idea."

"Naruto it's just too big and well the hole is just too small."

The blond gave a slight pout. "Maybe we should lubricate it."

"With what," the rosette looked at her boyfriend.

"Um how about butter," Sakura gave him an insane look.

She shook her head, "That's disgusting Naruto putting butter on it."

"Oh like you have a better idea to get this stick inside the hole."

"Well it wasn't my fault I wasn't ready." Naruto gave a groan as Sakura moved a bit. "And it still won't fit no matter how many times I move."

"Well I'm saying we can just lubricate it."

"Fine, but we won't use butter."

"Alright, hey Sakura do have any oil?"

The rosette gave a short nod. "Yes it should be in the cabinet."

"But I don't want to move I really like this position."

Sakura glared at him. "You are such a pervert."

"Not my fault I was trained with one."

"Naruto move or else we won't do this again."

The blond pouted, "Fine, um which shelf?"

"The top one," he nodded and reached for the oil.

"I got it," Naruto smiled happily.

Sakura tapped her finger impatiently. "Well hurry up."

"Oh someone sure wants it bad."

Her blush was the same color as her hair. "Just give me the oil baka."

"Alright," he handed her the bottle of oil. "So are you going to rub it one the stick or apply it to the hole."

"The stick you idiot it'll be easier that way."

"If you say so," the blond watched his girlfriend apply the oil.

Before anything else could happen Ino burst into the room. "Both of you stop with your inappropriate behavior."

Both Naruto and Sakura gave her a 'what the fuck' look.

"Ino what's wrong?" The platinum blonde looked at the room and saw the two kneeling on the ground, a white piece of paper held instructions on how to build a shelf, you know the metal kind.

Ino couldn't help but blush as she had gotten the wrong impression. "Um I'm going to go now," and with that Naruto and Sakura watched her walking, more like running in embarrassment.

"And you called me a pervert." Naruto gave Sakura a grin.

She just glared at him. "Shut up and get back to work."

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: first off do not complain about the length of each chapter, they are one-shots not chapters of a multi-chapter story**

**Naruto: wow I really thought we were doing it**

**Spazz: stories like these make the human mind think that people are actually having sex**

**Naruto: you shouldn't like a therapist right there**

**Spazz: shut up, alright how many actually thought they were having sex before they reached the end. Fifty percent will say they didn't know until they reached the end and the other fifty will say they knew because they know this kind of story**

**Naruto: stop sounding so smart**

**Spazz: not my fault**

**Sakura: so when will the next chapter be up?**

**Spazz: I'll try to update this along with ****Under My Skin**

**Naruto: remember people to review**

**Spazz: follow the pretty arrow and yes I did forget it in ****Under My Skin**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
